Todo tiene una razón
by enma-naruhina
Summary: Que pasaría si después de años de construir una vida, el destino decide que las cosas cambien?, podran sus corazones seguir tan firmes como siempre? Descubrelo junto a las opciones que les dará el amor a estos adolecentes y sus hormonas *no yuri ni yaoi*
1. Mi antigua vida

**Mi antigua vida**

-¿?: Otou-san, falta mucho para llegar? – repetía impaciente una voz femenina de unos 11 años

-Minato: No te preocupes cielo, estamos a punto de llegar – respondió un ojiazúl, rubio, de hermosas facciones que iba conduciendo. Al notar que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a rojo aprovecho de girarse y quedar frente a su pequeña rubia, dándole una gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba (picara)

-¿?: Q-que? ¿Por que me ven todos así – tartamudeo la niña, al fijarse que tanto su hermano, como su padre la miraban con ojos acusadores

-¿?: Ahgg por favor… – esta vez era un niño con facciones idénticas a las de la pequeña el cual si no fuera por la notoria diferencia de edad (unos 5 años que la niña le superaba), se pensaría que eran gemelos - Naruko onee-chan, todos sabemos, que la razón por la cual estas tan impaciente por llegar es para ver a "I-TA-CHI-SAN" - la sonrisa del chico desapareció en un instante, al notar la perturbadora mirada de "repite lo que dijiste" que le ofrecía su hermana - _hay no_

-Kuchina: _OH no, no otra vez _- pensó una hermosa mujer de cabellos café rojizo que estaba en el asiento junto a Minato - miren niños ya llegamos

Naruko que en ese momento le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, al oír las palabras de su madre, procuro ordenarse tanto sus coletas, como su vestido celeste el cual combinaba con sus ojos, los cuales le daban un toque tanto femenino como infantil. Mientras su hermano lo único que hacia era sobarse el enorme chichón en su cabeza, y por supuesto lamentarse de tener una hermana que fuera de ser mayor que el por 5 años, a pesar de su apariencia de frágil, era muy fuerte, demasiado para su gusto

Momentos después de la escena que habían armado los hermanos en el auto de los Usumaki, un mayordomo perteneciente a la casa que visitaban se acerco a una de las puertas, dejando bajar a la madre "Kuchina", y a su pequeña Naruko la cual parecía muy tranquila, aunque dando sus típicos pasos coquetos. Su hermano solo bajo del auto con mucha rapidez sonriendo con una mueca de actitud superior parecía buscar algo ó más bien a alguien, hasta que finalmente se hoyo una voz proveniente de un pequeño muro cerca de él, que hizo que su sonrisa creciera

-¿?: Por fin dobe, llevaba rato esperándote

-¿?: Ja, y tú creías que te dejaría vencerme en el partido de tenis sasuke-teme - respondió el rubio con mucha seguridad en si mismo

-Sasuke: Pues no seria ni la primera ni la última vez que eso pasara

En ese momento el pequeño azabache de la misma edad que el rubio, de ojos negro profundo y cabello alborotado, salto del muro, quedando a pocos metros de su visitante. Mirándolo con unos ojos arrogantes (muy característicos de él), acompañados de una frase que irrito al ojiazúl

-Sasuke: Mph aún no logro comprender porque toda la gente dice que si no fuera porque Naruko-san es mayor que tú por 5 años serían gemelos - el niño se encogió de hombros, mientras cerraba los ojos mostrando una de sus sonrisas característica de su familia (inner_ kya! Me encanta esa sonrisa arrogante… inner: urusai) - siendo que ella es la mas linda, tranquila, e inteligente. Todo lo contrario de ti "DOBE"

-¿?: Ante las palabras del chico, el rubio solo sonrío - Retráctate de lo que dijiste!

-Sasuke: Ni de broma retrocedería a mi palabra, menos ante un dobe-hiperactivo con complejo de problematico

-¿?: Tú lo quisiste niño lindo - sonrío, muy enfadado

La mansión que había recibido a la familia Uzumaki, tenía un amplio jardín que en ese día se encontraba lleno de familias de empresarios y actores, los cuales miraban con suspenso el bullicio de los hijos de la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha. Y en el momento en el que el pequeño rubio se preparaba para lanzarse a su gran "rival", un brazo femenino de manera muy sutil lo sujeto, en efecto era su hermana Naruko

-Naruko: Naruto… - decía la rubia entre dientes** Eres hombre muerto, estas acabado**, dirigiéndose a su hermano el cual la veía ya pálido. Mientras ella de un solo tiron se lo acerco - cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que te comportes en "esta casa", te juro que si él llega a aparecer desearas no haberme tenido como hermana - le susurro muy sonrojada y extremadamente apenada

El silencio se había echo extremo, Sasuke solo miraba el gran problema en el que había metido a su amigo. Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario que agraviara la situación, hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar para él

-¿?: Sasuke… - toda la gente hay presente le abrió paso a un joven versión Sasuke de 13 años de edad, que a diferencia de su hermano sujetaba su cabello con una sola coleta - deja de irritar a Naruto - se giro para observar a Naruko - _Como siempre… tan hermosa, tan infantil, tanta molestia, mí molestia _- se acerco a la rubia eh hizo una reverencia mostró su sonrisa que a pesar de ser mas sutil que la de su hermano seguía teniendo un aire arrogante - lamento mucho las molestias que te pudo haber causado mi hermano

La chica solo se sonrojo

-Sasuke: Mph… _ya va a empezar_ me aburro, voy a mi habitación - el chico les dio la espalda y al estar a punto de retirarse se detuvo y sonrío - Naruko-san lo siento te ves muy linda hoy - fue el único presente que pudo notar la molestia que le causo a su hermano su comentario, y continuo - pero lo lamento aún más por tener que lidiar con el dobe a diario.

Cuando termino de hablar siguió muy tranquilo y satisfecho por su resultado y en la puerta de su hogar se detuvo a contar _3, 2, 1 _

-¿?: _Entupido hermano menor, ya me las pagaras después_

_-_Naruto: Teme!... te vas a arrepentir de que haya venido – tras gritar esto corrió detrás del pequeño que ya se encontraba en su cuarto en el tercer piso

Naruko solo suspiro mientras veía de reojo a su amado ídolo, que en esos momentos al dispersarse la multitud solo quedaban las jóvenes rodeándolo. Sabia que sus sentimientos nunca corresponderían, ella era solo una chiquilla loca de amor y él, solo el más perfecto joven que hubiera conocido. Necesitaba pensar, dejar que su mente se ventilara y así fue como se le ocurrió ir a un lugar en el que sabia que nadie la buscaría, o al menos eso pensaba. El joven mientras miraba fastidiado como era rodeado de muchas chicas entre 12 hasta 15 años, noto que la única con la que le interesaba hablar no estaba, y de pronto se le ocurrió un en donde podría haberse metido

Mientras en algún lugar de la mansión se escuchaba un gran portazo seguido de un chico que entraba en una habitación muy ordenada con ganas de estrangular al dueño de esta.

-Sasuke: Te demoraste demasiado - la voz provenía de un rincón del cuarto aparentemente diseñado para estudiar

-Naruto: Je jamás me perdería destrozarte en un partido

-Sasuke: Es que acaso olvidaste el por que te invite?

El rubio se giro y vio al azabache, el cual se había movido de su lugar, estando ahora al frente de una de las 4 ventanas de la habitación

-Naruto: Je, como si se me pudiera olvidar… - la sonrisa del chico creció aunque se notaba algo angustiada

-Sasuke: Se te olvido… no es cierto? - el niño solo le levanto una ceja al ojiazúl

-Naruto: Teme!

-Sasuke: Dobe

Por otro lado, en una zona apartada del ENORME jardín de los Uchiha, se escuchaba una melodía, que a pesar de sonar triste otorgaba un aura muy calmado .com/watch?v=WGF04YhM818&feature=related. Para el azabache que se acercaba, la melodía resulto un golpe de sentimientos, puesto que la primera vez que había escuchado esa canción, también fue cuando conoció a su gran molestia

Por medio que avanzaba, el tono de la sutil voz que cantaba, se hacia más alto. Hasta que el chico detuvo a la dueña de la voz (la cual ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia), con un suave susurro en el oído

-¿?: No sabes cuanto odio interrumpir tu canto, pero tenemos que hablar de lo del otro día NA-RU-KO – dijo con una voz muy sexy

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que la niña se estremeció a tal punto de caer del columpio en el que se encontraba cantando. La chica que ahora se quejaba del fuerte impacto de la caída al abrir sus ojos, solo pudo distinguir la silueta del príncipe de sus sueños, que ahora le daba la espalda

-Naruko: Ita… - antes de terminar fue interrumpida

-¿?: Será mejor que te arregles antes de que empecemos a hablar_, porque tuvo que ocurrir esto. Porque tengo que sentir esto!_

Naruko solo atino a bajar su mirada para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que había caído sentada de piernas muy abiertas mostrando toda su ropa interior

-Naruko: Emph **Hay dios mío, dios mío** p-perdón Itachi-kun - se mostraba muy apenada, pero aún así sonreía

-Itachi: Mph no te preocupes, - la chica sonrío el solo se mostraba serio - de todas formas yo solo venia a decirte que olvidaras lo que ocurrió en la playa el otro fin de semana

Antes de poder reaccionar la chica derramo una lágrima solitaria, y solo le pregunto

-Naruko: P-por que?

-Itachi: Siempre serás una molestia… cierto? - al decir esto la chica no supo como, ni cuando el ya la sujetaba de la cintura, apretándola más hacia él - eres tan fácil de engañar. Desde que te conocí siempre fuiste así, muy inocente - él se acerco más a ella - nunca te alejes de mi… recuerda que solo yo puedo hacer esto

Acto seguido, un muy firme beso. Parecía solo un niño jugando con su muñeco favorito, el cual no quiere que nadie mas toque. Disfrutaba tanto verla frustrada, y se sentía aún mejor cuando él era quien tranquilizaba su angustia. Sonaba cruel pero, ella lo entendía era su forma de mostrar cariño, y le había costado mucho aprender a demostrarlo. Desde pequeños a ella le había gustado, pero, a él parecía darle lo mismo si ella era atropellada, ó no. Y ahora, él le daba un beso tan sobre protector; jugaba con las coletas de ella con su brazo derecho, y con el otro hacia círculos en la parte superior de su espalda .Naruko por su parte solo disfrutaba del momento viendo de reojo a Itachi, su amado Itachi, sintiendo como este presionaba más fuerte sus suaves y finos labios, contra los de él. Como ambos eran aún unos niños se dieron un beso tierno y sencillo, cosa que no parecía molestarles a ninguno de los dos, sería el más puro que experimentarían en toda su vida.

Pero el bello momento fue interrumpido. Naruko no sabia porque Itachi la separaba de él tomándola de los hombros, acerco su rostro, y sin emitir sonido le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio. De pronto tomo dos piedrecillas muy pequeñas, y las lanzo con precisión a unos arbustos que estaban cerca

-Naruto: Ahgg! Eso si que dolió - dijo aún escondido

-Sasuke: Urusai! nos van a oír

-Itachi: No creen que son un poco obvios ¬¬

-Naruko: **Naruto a matarte! Arruinaste mi beso con Itachi-kun. SHAA!**

Después de estos pensamientos, Naruko se sonrojo levemente, cosa que para su desgracia, su hermano no pasó por alto

-Naruto: Jeje… Sasuke-teme por fin ideaste un plan que nos funciona - decía el rubio mientras sonreía con su forma habitual, y pasaba su mano por su cabello

-Sasuke: _Baka_

-Itachi: Y se puede saber de que plan estas hablando enano - dijo, en un tono que le causo escalofríos a ambos niños

-Naruto: Ah... jeje, t-tra-tranquiló Itachi-san – tartamudeo el rubio, si había alguien que lo asustara más que su hermana, ese era Itachi

-Sasuke: Mph, onee-san yo con el dobe, solo queríamos ayudarte a estar un rato más con Naruko nee-san. Por eso le avise al dobe lo de la reunión, así se lo comentaría a Naruko-san -_-

-Naruto: Si si eso… oye! Que no me llames dobe Sasuke-teme

Mientras los chicos comenzaban a pelear, Naruko e Itachi, se miraban de reojo. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, estaba demasiado apenada para disimular cosa que no hacia bien, y, definitivamente estaba agradecida de que su hermano y sasuke-chan la querían mucho y eso la alegraba. Él por su parte, como era de costumbre, se mostraba serio, tranquilo, pero, aún así agradecido, esto le demostraba que su hermano estaba madurando, aunque… la escena que estaba montando con Naruto lo hacia pensarlo 2 veces -.-U.

El día había terminado muy bien para Naruko, pero, cuando llego la hora de irse, sintió que alguien le tiraba el brazo… era Itachi, pero no era el Itachi que ella conocía y amaba, no esté tenía una mirada inexpresiva, sus ojos no mostraban ningún brillo, y de pronto, de la nada apareció su hermano y Sasuke-chan. Los 3 la seguían y seguían tironeando, aplicando mucha fuerza en su brazo y diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, Naruko había comenzado a llorar, cerro los ojos buscando una salida, y las voces se hicieron una sola, que le pareció muy conocida. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con un chico de 17 años, rubio, ojiazúl, con peculiares marcas en el rostro, usaba una camiseta blanca, y pantalón naranjo que le quedaba suelto. Era su hermano... era Naruto

-Naruko: Na-Naruto?… - ella tenía el físico de una joven de 22 años su cabello ahora lo usaba suelto, llegándole a las rodillas.

En efecto, todo había sido un sueño, un recuerdo de hace 11 años


	2. Hay que dar vuelta la hoja

Hay que dar vuelta la hoja

En efecto, todo había sido un sueño un recuerdo de hace 10 años

-Naruko: Q-que paso? - se detuvo, y volvió en si - **STOP!** Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no entres en mi habitación, y menos cuando duermo! - grito mientras le lanzaba un almohadazo a su hermano, él cual esquivo por muy poco

-Naruto: Wuau, pero que carácter jejeje - respondió sonriendo – yo, que solo había venido, a cerciorarme de que mi hermana estuviera bien

-Naruko: detuvo su 2º lanzamiento - A que te refieres?

-Naruto: Ah? eso, estabas gritando, probablemente son los nervios por el viaje de mañana

-Naruko: Supongo… y ya han pasado 10 ochos - dijo tranquilamente mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, era cierto ella temía volver a verlo

-Naruto: Tienes razón… esos 2 deben haber cambiado mucho – él sonrío, hubo silencio absoluto - Naruko onee-chan será mejor que descanses mañana será un largo día

-Naruko: Ante esto sonrío agradecida, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, solo estar agradecida de que la única persona que le quedaba, la quisiera tanto - Esta bien, tú vuelve a dormir, yo ya estoy bien

El chico abrió la puerta de la pieza de su hermana y salio, mientras iba por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación logró escuchar un pequeño y corto sollozo proveniente de la pieza de Naruko. No quiso devolverse, puesto que conocía a su hermana y sabía que lo mejor era dejarla que se desahogara. Además estaba agotado de tanto empacar, después de todo se iban para ya no volver, eran las 4:00am y le quedaban solo 3 horas para descansar, luego volvería todo el estrés del viaje.

Habían tantas cosas que extrañaba; a su país, Tokio en si (su ciudad natal), y por supuesto a su querida prima Sakura-chan. Ella había decidido que se mudaría muy cerca del nuevo hogar de los hermanos Uzumaki, y esa era una decisión sin cambio a la vista

Flash Back

-Naruto: No creo que haga falta, Sakura-chan, Naruko y yo estaremos bien. Después de todo los conocemos desde pequeños - decía Naruto mientras hablaba por teléfono con su prima

-Sakura: No me harás cambiar de idea, ese tal Sasuke del que tanto has hablado… ni siquiera su nombre me inspira confianza

-Naruto: Kje demo… Sakura-chan… - el rubio simplemente no sabia que decir, su prima no era alguien que se guardara sus ideas, ni siquiera delante de alguien que recién viniera conociendo, en ese sentido era una mujer muy testadura – no te puedes formar una impresión así de alguien, con solo saber su nombre

-Sakura: Naruto… - la chica comenzó a hacer puchero – es que acaso no quieres estar cerca de tu primita

-Naruto: N-no, no es eso – respondió con voz de urgido

-Sakura: Muy bien entonces es un echo. Además hace ya unos 5 años que no voy por allá, y así podré comunicarme con mis amigas, ellas también viven en Tokio. Y así podré vigilarte de cerca que no te metas en problemas en la escuela

-Naruto: E-eso significa - dijo impresionado, angustiado, asustado, y feliz (^^´ imagínense esa cara)

-Sakura: Así es - dijo soltando una risita de "sorpresa" - yo también iré a la secundaria de Konoha, bueno… no podré irte a buscar al aeropuerto debido a que tengo que hacer unos cuantos tramites, así que nos vemos el lunes en clases

Fin del Flash Back

-Naruto: sonrío - _Sakura cuando se propone algo, no hay forma de detenerla _así que mañana partiremos… - cerro los ojos y se recostó en su cama, y mientras estaba con la vista hacia el techo sonrío - me muero por ver a esos dos De veras!

Naruto se puso sus audífonos y prendió su mp3 y comenzó a escuchar la canción "un amigo" .com/watch?v=iwIefhITWOI después comenzó a dormirse entre recuerdos

Era cierto hace ya ocho años, que vivían en Chile un pequeño país de America, el cuál tenía tradiciones y un idioma totalmente distintitos a Japón, esto les había echo muy difícil el adaptarse a su nueva vida. Se habían mudado poco después de la desgracia de ese día

Flash Back:

Era el primer día de clases de Naruto y Sasuke, un día que ambos esperaban con ansias, pero que lo demostraban cada uno a su manera

-Naruto: Que bien! - grito el rubio de 6 años, acompañado por un azabache de su misma edad, mientras se dirigían a la primaria de Konoha

-Sasuke: Quieres tranquilizarte, y ni pienses en estar a mi lado en clase

-Naruto: JA! Como si quisiera sentarme a tu lado Sasuke-teme

-Sasuke: Tienes toda la razón dobe debe ser humillante estar junto a alguien que te supera en todo - dijo de una risa acentuadamente burlona y presumida

-Naruto: Ya vas a ver lo que te va a pasar cuando te alcance baca - gritaba el rubio rojo de furia mientras corría de Sasuke por las escaleras

-Sasuke: Pues entonces no te demores tanto dobe!

Al terminar su carrera, los chicos entraron en la sala del tercer nivel de la escuela, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las niñas comenzaron a fritar rodeando por completo a Sasuke. Él cual no hacia más que hacer una mueca de molestia, puesto que le habían prohibido su máxima entretención (molestar a Naruto). El rubio al haberse quedado totalmente aislado de la clase, solo pensó **PORQUE rayos tenía que venir con el teme Aghrrr! Que rayos es lo que le ve todo el mundo el mundo a los Uchiha! Naruko solo babea por Itachi y ahora todas las chicas andan tras SA-SU-KE, hay por favor!** .

Claro había un par de chicas que resaltaban: una de ellas era la ojiazúl Ino Yamanaka, que se hacia llamar así misma "la futura esposa de Sasuke-kun", era una pequeña rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros que usaba un mechón de su cabello sujetado por un pinché verde claro, y el otro, suelto de forma que tapara parte de su rostro. Y, por otra parte encontramos a la morena Tenten, de ojos, y cabello castaño oscuro, solo tenía un objetivo, el cuál era: ser la campeona femenina en karate de todo Japón, para ella el amor era solo un distractor

Naruto no podía estar más aburrido, molesto, y desesperado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar cuando en eso, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿?: Hola, como te llamas? – saludo un chico

El rubio voltio y se encontró con niño gordito, pelo castaño claro de ojos achinados, quien estaba comiendo una bolsa de frituras

-Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki - respondió finalmente orgulloso - y tú?

-¿?: Chouji - el niño se giro, y le movió la cabeza a un pelinegro que estaba durmiendo - y este es mi amigo Shikamaru

-Shikamaru: Que es lo que quieres ahora Chouji? - pregunto dirigiéndose al gordito, pero, al escuchar una risita de cierto rubio que se encontraba al frente de ellos, se giro – ah?… con que era eso, encuentro que las presentaciones son muy problemáticas, pero, mucho gusto soy Nara Shikamaru

Cuando Naruto comenzaba a hacer nuevos amigos, entro en la sala Iruka-sensei, el cuál pidió a sus nuevos alumnos que hicieran sus presentaciones, sin embargo hubo una que llamo mucho la atención

-Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, y me convertiré en el director de todas las escuelas que conforman Konoha, de veras! - grito con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Las palabras del rubio dejaron anonadados a todos en la sala, bueno… a casi todos

-Sasuke: Mph si eso ocurre, estas escuelas se hundirá más rápido que el Titanic – dijo el pequeño azabache con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio lo escuchara, soltando su risa característica

Gracias a esta broma todos los niños exceptuando a los más recientes amigos del rubio se rieron de él

-Naruto: A si niño lindo!, pues te reto a que vengas y me lo digas de nuevo, haber si te atreves – grito rojo de furia

En ese momento Iruka-sensei se encontraba en un gran dilema, puesto que si no hacia algo los chicos comenzarían a matarse hay mismo, y era demasiado temprano como para hacer un receso. Que hacer en una situación así?. En eso se abre la puerta corrediza, era la consejera de la escuela Shizune, una bella joven pelinegra de cabello corto, la cuál le indico a Iruka-sensei que se acercara al parecer tenía que contarle algo serio, hubo un gran silencio en el salón. Hasta que el profesor volvió a entrar, con un rostro de melancolía, llamó a Naruto y Sasuke, para que salieran al pasillo. Sasuke iba muy tranquilo de seguro no era nada grave, y Naruto estaba más que nervioso, de seguro había echo algo el problema es que no sabia qué.

Pero los pensamientos de ambos cambiaron radicalmente al ver a sus hermanos mayores en la sala de dirección, es decir si bien eso se esperaba de Naruko, por ser tan inquieta, de Itachi era algo casi imposible. En la sala los esperaba el Director de la primaria y secundaria de Konoha, Sandaime. Naruto al entrar noto que Naruko estaba llorando desconsoladamente, y en el momento preciso en el que habían entrado Sasuke sintió como Itachi lo jalaba hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo, sin decir una sola palabra mostrando una seriedad en su rostro llena de tristeza

-Naruto: Onee-chan q-que pasa, que te sucede? - dijo el chico acercándose a su hermana. La chica solo seguía llorando

-Itachi: Naruto no le preguntes - dijo fríamente el azabache mayor - es lo mejor ahora…

-Naruko: Tú no les digas a mi hermano lo que puede o no hacer en este momento! - Naruto y Sasuke se giraron con sorpresa hacia la rubia, ella nunca le había hablado de esa forma a Itachi, definitivamente había pasado algo grave

En ese momento Naruko abrazo muy fuerte a Naruto contra su pecho dejando caer un mar de lágrimas. Sasuke miro a su hermano y decidió preguntar pero fue interrumpido por el director

-Sandaime: Chicos tengo que darles una dolorosa noticia

-Sasuke: Hermano que pasa? Por que Naruko onee-chan te hablo así? – susurro el azabache menor, pero, solo recibió una fría mirada desde su hermano

-Itachi: Por favor director prosiga

-Sandaime: No seas tan duro con el niño Itachi, y tú Naruko se que esto es difícil pero tienes que ser fuerte, ambos cumplirán un rol muy importante desde ahora como hermanos mayores - los chicos se miraban con cara de extrema duda, hasta que el director bajo la mirada y les dijo – chicos, tendrán que tomarse esto con calma sus padres… tuvieron un accidente esta tarde, habían decidido comprarles unos regalos como festejo por la entrada a la escuela, y el chofer choco… - un silencio inundo la habitación, ambos niños se quedaron sin palabras, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que venia – sus padres no sobrevivieron…

Naruto cayó de rodillas de inmediato y comenzó a llorar abrazado a su hermana, y Sasuke busco auxilio en los brazos de su hermano, quien lo abrazo de forma sobre protectora. Si bien Itachi era el chico más maduro que podía existir en toda la escuela, solo iba en primaria, sin contar a Naruko que no era más que una niña de solo 11 años. Como se podrían hacer cargo de sus hermanos, y de ellos mismos?. Esa era la gran pregunta que inquietaba a Itachi, al terminarles de dar la información los chico estaban a punto de salir de la oficina, para irse a sus casas, el director detuvo a Itachi y a Naruko

-Sandaime: Naruko, Itachi hay algo que debo discutir con ustedes. – Los chicos les indicaron a sus hermanos que fueran a buscar sus cosas a las aulas - Naruko al ser muy menor para vivir sola, me han informado, que tienes familiares en un país… Chile?

-Naruko: Hi - respondió la pequeña rubia

-Sandaime: Pues bien, se comunicaron con nosotros y dijeron que tú y Naruto viajaran para haya en 3 días

La cara de la rubia empalideció, hace unos minutos atrás había sabido que sus padres, habían muerto y ahora tendría que mudarse, a un país tan lejano como Chile. El azabache a su lado bajo la cabeza

-Itachi: No se que tengo que ver yo en esto - dijo fríamente

-Sandaime: Si que tienes que ver Itachi, al cabo de 7 años, que es el tiempo que tardara Naruko en cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella tendrá la libertad de volver a Japón, si es que quiere, y vivirán con ustedes en su casa aquí en Tokio, debido a la cercanía que siempre han tenido sus familias

-Naruko: _7 años… _- pensó

-Itachi: Y yo con Sasuke que es lo que haremos, hasta entonces? - pregunto el azabache mayor de una forma tétrica

-Sandaime: Solo esperar, seguirán viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre, el líder de la familia Hyuga les ofrecerá toda la ayuda que puedan necesitar, dijo que se lo debía a tú padre, ellos dos fueron muy buenos amigos

-Itachi: Hi, yo ya lo conozco, tiene un sobrino de la misma edad que Sasuke y su hija es un año menor, aunque el no los conozca… - dijo pensando en como seria la vida de su hermano a partir de ahora

En el corredor Naruto y Sasuke hablaban de lo sucedido

-Sasuke: A partir de ahora tienes que ser muy fuerte Naruto - dijo el azabache

-Naruto: Eso no me lo tienes que decir, lo supe desde que vi a Naruko llorar, lo bueno es que Itachi, también la apoyara

-Sasuke: … eso espero

Fin del Flash Back

-Naruto: _En ese momento nos dieron las noticias, y por más que protestamos, ya era una decisión tomada. Luego no pasó mucho para viajar hasta aquí empecé mi escuela, y ya voy en secundaria. Al cabo de los 8 años como Naruko siempre tuvo problemas con mi tía decidimos mudarnos a un apartamento, mi hermana no quería volver a Japón no después de una discusión que tubo con Itachi por teléfono durante el año que se suponía podríamos volver a vivir aquí. Pero pasaron los meses y estábamos cortos de dinero y a pesar de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo no nos alcanzaba para vivir. Luego Naruko empezó a caer en depresión, siempre llamaban reclamando desde la universidad y no me quedo más alternativa que comunicarme con Itachi… Y ahora, faltaba solo un día… _Sasuke…

Mientras en un cuarto en el que un pelinegro de 16 años se encontraba durmiendo, muy tranquilamente, se despertó de golpe.

-Sasuke: ¿Qué extraño…? – susurro, despertando a una hermosa chica a su lado

-¿?: Que sucede Sasuke-kun - la chica que se encontraba desnuda trato de cubrir su cuerpo con las frazadas

-Sasuke: Lo siento, te desperté – dijo mirando la cara, exactamente los ojos de la joven

-¿?: No te preocupes por mi, tú deberías descansar mañana será un largo día – dijo mostrando una tierna sonrisa

-Sasuke: Hmp… No se que haría sin ti – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su acompañante – Hinata…

-Hinata: Nunca lo sabrás… porque yo nunca te dejare – respondió la chica tomando la mano de su amado, besándola con suma ternura


	3. Como todo empezó

Hi como han stado? iio he stado muy ocupada xD lamento no haber traido antes la contii oki quería avisar q st fic stara lleno d triangulos amorosos ESO lo tienen q tener claro, pero como mi inner diría*inner_x un demonio empieze la historia!* ¬¬discullpenla s un pokitin efusiva

* * *

(Parte 1)

Mientras el chico se encontraba con su rostro entre las piernas de su novia, relajando las ansias por la siguiente mañana, la chica a su lado acariciaba sus cabellos, ambos sabían que entre ellos sobraban palabras, y solo los actos demostraban sus sentimientos

Para él, ella significaba toda la tranquilidad que había perdido junto con su madre, ella apaciguaba sus problemas no lo presionaba y siempre sabia que podría descansar en su regazo

Ella podía sentir esa sobreprotección que solo él le brindaba, y que toda su familia le había negado, desde siempre, la vida de Hinata nunca fue muy agradable, siempre había sido ante su padre, solo la sombra de Hanabi su hermana pequeña, su primo era demasiado serio para entablar una relación de confianza, su madre quien había sido la persona que mas la quería de su familia, falleció cuando ella tenía solo 3 años. Desde pequeña había sido objeto de bromas pesadas por parte de las niñas de la escuela, debido a su cercanía con Sasuke y casi ningún chico había tenido el valor de acercársele, porque a pesar de ser la chica más bonita de toda la escuela, cierto azabache se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente celoso, y con una sola mirada podía crear una barrera única en su especie.

A primera vista se diría que Hinata era la chica más desdichada del mundo (inner_que directa ¬¬), sin embargo contaba con la gran amistad de: Tenten amiga que la trataba como su hermana, Ino la cual la defendía ante sus compañeras, y era cómplice de algunas travesuras que se le pasaban por la mente a la rubia, Temari y Matsuri (más recientes amigas), Sai (el novio de Ino), y Kiba junto a Shino quienes hacían equipo junto a ella en el taller de ciencias. Con quienes le costaba mucho tener una relación debido a los sentimientos que tenía Kiba por Hinata (de los cuales Hinata nunca se a percatado), pero gracias a él, Hinata y Sasuke habían iniciado formalmente su historia

Flash Back

Sasuke estaba agotado, como era el mejor alumno en gimnasia, al igual que en casi todas las materias, los profesores siempre lo escogían para representante de las clases y ahora debía ir a buscar a Hinata a la clase de Voleibol femenino, para luego ir a dejarla a su casa

Ya iba llegando al gimnasio, pero, al entrar todas las chicas se le abalanzaron encima, de pronto vio a dos chicas y a un chico con sonrisa de tonto, los cuales eran conocidos de él

-¿?: Ey Sasuke de nuevo engañando a Hinata – Sasuke se sonrojo - con tus diversas amantes, parece que se fueran multiplicando cada vez, que las veo – dijo el chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa tan falsa que fastidio al Uchiha

-¿?: Shhh… Sai no digas esas cosas – le replico una rubia ojiazúl de cabello largo sujetado por una cola de caballo

-Sasuke: Mph como sea… Ino, Tenten han visto a Hinata, entre tanta loca no logré encontrarla – les dijo a las 2 chicas

-Tenten: Me temo que hace un buen rato que la llamo la Directora Tsunade… - respondió la chica morena de pelo y ojos castaños – al parecer querían escogerla para ayudar a estudiar a un chico en el taller de ciencias

-Sasuke: Que? – grito el chico, pero al notar lo que había echo retomo su postura - Y ella acepto?

-Ino: Relax Sasuke-kun, estará Shino – dijo totalmente asustada, al ver la reacción de Sasuke, sabia que Sasuke confiaba en él misterioso Shino debido a su seriedad

-Tenten: Si, y el chico al cual le enseñara, es Kiba, tu compañero en Fútbol – dijo sonriente la joven de chonguitos

Pero para al percatarse, el Uchiha ya había desaparecido

-Ino: Ahora si que la hiciste grande Tenten ¬¬ **Dios Tenten como puedes ser tan incrédula! **

-Tenten: Eh? O.o hice algo malo

-Ino: Despierta niña!, que no te acuerdas que Kiba anda tras Hinata – respondió la rubia ya alterada

-Tenten: Ohh… ups? – dijo la morena recordando el gran complejo de celos que sufría azabache

En ese momento en el invernadero de la escuela se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello largo azul oscuro, ojiperla, la cual poseía en sus brazos a un cachorro blanco, mientras observaba unas mariposas, que les mostraba Shino

-¿?: Oi, es que acaso vamos a estar toda la tarde viendo a esos bichos – dijo un castaño con extrañas manchas rojas en su rostro, quien no podía mostrar una cara menos aburrida – mejor me llevare a Akamaru, de todos modos ya es tarde

-Hinata: Esta bien después de todo Sasuke-kun me debe estar buscando – dijo la chica mientras levantaba al cachorro hacia el cielo y creaba una sonrisa dedicada al cachorro – bueno Akamaru espero que nos veamos pronto

-Shino: Kiba creo que el amor te a llegado en esta hermosa primavera, provocando el efecto secundario del sonrojo – dijo el chico de lentes oscuros con voz misteriosa

-Kiba: Ja! Cl-claro que n-n-no – replico el moreno desviando la mirada – bu-bueno Akamaru ya vámonos!

Pero después de dar un paso, el chico sintió como tropezaba con una maceta y lo último que vio antes de caer fue el dulce rostro de su amiga

-Sasuke: Shino, sabes donde esta Hina… - dijo acelerado azabache que acababa de llegar, pero se detuvo al ver como su novia se encontraba recostada en el suelo mientras que Kiba había caído encima de ella, para ser exactos en su delantera – oh… veo que estas ocupada… nos vemos, pero antes – avanzó hacia donde estaban ellos y de una sola gran patada, lanzo lejos a Kiba, quien quedo sin aire.

Y después de esto se fue, dejando a una inconciente Hinata, un adolorido Kiba, y un serio Shino (inner_que sorpresa ¬¬/pensaba que ya no ibas a aparecer…/inner_ es cierto pero sigue con la historia) Hinata después de asegurarse que su amigo estuviera bien corrió en busca de su mejor amigo para explicarle lo sucedido, no sabía el por qué, pero la simple posibilidad de que Sasuke tomará la misma actitud fría y cortante que lo caracterizaba con ella, la hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, uno muy grueso, que causaba que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

Antes de que comenzará a llorar en mitad del patio más recorrido del instituto sus pies la encaminaron bajo del antiguo árbol de cerezos que era testigo de muestras de pasión de enamorados y llantos de corazones rotos. De alguna forma ese lugar le traía cierta nostalgia

* * *

_Hinata: Nee? Por qué estas solo? – decía mientras miraba a un niño con la mirada perdida en el piso bajo aquél floreado árbol_

_¿?: Porque así quiero estar en estos momentos – respondió mientras pateaba una piedra_

_Aquel chico se deduciría que era mayor que ella, por la altura, vestía un polerón con gorro color negro y unos shorts a tono_

_El chico volteó a mirarla pero no pudo distinguir su rostro, solo una apagada sonrisa

* * *

_

Siempre que estaba deprimida por alguna razón se auxiliaba ahí. Tal vez porqué solo cuando volvía y miraba aquellos brotes de cerezo, se le presentaban algunos fragmentos de ese chico ansiaba de corazón volver a hablar con él

-Hinata: Po-porque… snif, si-siempre me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas, si-si tan solo él… - pero se detuvo, y recordó al azabache que siempre angustiaba su pecho – probablemente él tenga razón… soy una molestia – suspiro

-¿?: Mph, si que tienes razón, eres una verdadera molestia – ante esto, la chica voltio y se percato de esos ojos negros profundo que la miraban, esos ojos tan hipnotizantes, pero, a la vez tan temibles e indescifrables

-Hinata: N-no necesito que me re-repitas cosas que ya se – replico con los ojos cerrados tratando de que su voz sonara lo mas firme posible - termino dispuesta a pararse, pero, algo la empujo contra el tronco del árbol rodeándola con su brazo

-Sasuke: Escúchame… sabes a la perfección que ese sujeto altera mis nervios, y vienes a dejarle hacerte ese tipo de cosas, es que acaso te gusta verme humillado… - pero no pudo seguir, pues se encontró con una imagen que le revolvió todo su interior

Hinata se encontraba llorando, aferrada a la camisa de Sasuke, como una niña pequeña buscando refugio, temblaba como si estuviera aterrada

-Hinata: N-no po-por favor no digas eso… yo nunca he querido hacerte daño…

-Sasuke: …

-Hinata: Se… snif se que piensas que soy una niñita consentida, pe-pero… – no pudo terminar, Sasuke había sellado sus palabras con su primer y muy posesivo beso, y al cabo de un par de segundo se separo de ella, sujetándola por los hombros

-Sasuke: Hinata, no lo repitas, tú puedes ser muchas cosas menos eso, la vida de ambos no a sido para nada sencilla, sobretodo para ti… tu nunca sentiste lo que era que alguien se preocuparan por ti, yo… yo si, tengo a mi hermano, y más importante aún… - se detuvo y por primera vez desde hace ya mucho le sonrío de forma sincera y humilde, esto hizo que Hinata se sonrojara, al notarlo, le dio un beso en la frente – siempre he tenido miedo de perderte – estas palabras hicieron que ella dejara de llorar - Kiba siempre te a agradado, y yo pues, en un principio me llegaste a tener miedo, y no quiero volver a estar solo

-Hinata: Sasuke – dijo seria lo separaba suavemente, para verlo directo a los ojos – tú me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo jejee – Sasuke la miro extrañado ante esta risita – mas que mal, por algo somos tan cercanos, o me equivoco?... – dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada atrevida

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, puesto que ver a Hinata, a SU tímida Hinata en esa postura, era algo totalmente nuevo, parecía solo una niña tratando de actuar como chica mala

-Hinata: Moo… - dijo mientras se paraba haciendo puchero

Al intentar marcharse indignada, Sasuke tomo su brazo con fuerza y la jalo hacia él, pero, ahora él la tenía entre su rostro y el tronco del árbol

-Hinata: Q-que pretendes hacer? – tartamudeo ruborizada

-Sasuke: No crees que antes de soltar esas miradas podriamos aclarar nuestra situación – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hinata con una mano mientras que deslizaba la otra por la espalda de ella, causando que la chica se sonrojara – tranquila, nunca le hare daño a mi novia

Hinata parpadeo asombrada durante un par de segundos, para luego lanzarse sobre los brazos de Sasuke, mientras se sujetaba con fuerzas el cuello del azabache comenzó a derramar lagrimas

-Sasuke: Yo nunca te dejare/_**yo nunca te dejare**_ – Hinata se paralizó en ese momento alguien... alguien ya le había dicho esas palabras… - desde ahora vamos a estar siempre juntos, ya nunca mas te sentirás atacada por nadie, pero… - la peliazul volvió en si – solo con la condición de no volver a ver esa escena

Hinata se levanto, Sasuke la miro extrañado, luego ella le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y le sonrío con ternura

-Hinata: Tontito, contigo me basta y me sobra

Fin del Flash Back

-Sasuke: Mmm... Hinata que hora es? - pregunto somnoliento el azabache mientras abría sus ojos con pereza para ver a su acompañante

-Hinata: Mmm… - bostezo – déjame ver – respondió girando para coger el celular de encima de la mesita junto a la cama - … - abrió los ojos a más no poder

-Sasuke: Que sucede?

-Hinata: Se nos hace tarde, rápido levántate! – grito mientras se paraba de la cama y tiraba las frazadas, dejando caer al azabache

Sasuke solo atino, a sobar su espalda, más cuando termino no encontró a la chica en la habitación

-Sasuke: Mph – sonrío – _de seguro que ya esta en la ducha _– se paro y abrio paso a la puerta del baño – _con que seguro eh? _Hey! abre yo también debo bañarme

-Hinata: Ni hablar, además si tu entras de seguro que me haces algo pervertido, y no quiero encontrarme con Itachi onii-san, - dijo con puchero - de seguro que va a llegar pronto, y seria demasiado embarazoso

-Sasuke: Es que… acaso estas arrepentida de lo que hicimos anoche – dijo con voz apagada, quería cerciorarse de la reacción de **su** chica

-Hinata: Por supuesto que no – se apresuro en responder abriendo la puerta del baño quedando, solo con una toalla que la cubría desde el pecho hasta la mitad del muslo – nunca me arrepentiré de lo que paso… – dijo sonrosada mientras comenzaban a brotarle lagrimas en sus pupilas – t-tú fuiste el primero… y serás el único!

-Sasuke: Parpadeo asombrado por la firmeza de las palabras de la joven, luego sonrío – No esperaría menos de ti – y junto a estas palabras poso sus labios sobre los de ella, con dulzura, para después abrazarla con suma protección – Hinata… arigato

Luego de esto Sasuke fue a preparar el desayuno, y decidió arreglar su habitación pero, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ella ya lo había hecho, y en un 2x3 se había vestido. Llevaba puesto un vestido suelto hasta las rodillas era de color blanco, con mangas cortas que eran englobadas con unas cintas celestes pálido, tenía un recogido debajo del busto, lo que la hacia lucir aún más inocente, y unas calzas arriba de las rodillas de color blanco que hacían notar las finas piernas de la muchacha. Después de verla Sasuke se ruborizo

-Sasuke: Hi-Hinata te ves hermosa – se dio cuenta de actitud y tomó postura – es decir porque tan arreglada si se puede saber?

-Hinata: Soltó una dulce sonrisa, lo que ruborizo aún más a Sasuke – recuerdas que te iba a acompañar a buscar a Naruto y a su hermana al aeropuerto?

-Sasuke: Demo… no tienes porque ponerte tan bonita ¬/¬ – replico un tanto frustrado

-Hinata: Sasuke… todos estos años me has hablado tan bien de ellos dos, que les quiero dar una buena impresión

-Sasuke: …

Hinata se acerco a él, sujeto sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cintura para que sus labios tuvieran mayor alcance hacia su frente, y le indico que fueran a desayunar. Después del desayuno, Sasuke le recordó a Hinata que llamara a Tenten para que no se le olvidara, que ella "había dormido en su casa". Era una lastima pero Neji a pesar de que no le importaba en nada su prima, si se enteraba del simple hecho de que hubiera dormido en casa de Sasuke (con el cuál no se llevaba para nada bien), no guardaría el secreto, y eso se daba por firmado


	4. Como todo empezó part 2

Un paso (Parte 2)

Al terminar de desayunar, fue a buscar su celular a la habitación para llamar a Tenten, mientras, Sasuke limpiaba la mesa y aprovecho de dejarle una nota a su hermano, quien no había llegado a dormir la noche anterior –lo cuál no era novedad últimamente-

_Itachi:_

_Fui con Hinata al aeropuerto, llegaremos aprox. a las 3 de la tarde. Prepare el cuarto del dobe y Hinata me ayudo con el de Naruko, no quiero oír problemas en la tarde así que será mejor que te comportes. Eso es todo… ¬¬ oh! espera se me olvidaba, tienes que hacer el almuerzo, que sea para 5 _

-Hinata: A-amor ya llame a Tenten – dijo sonrojada – di-dijo que ella hablaría co-con Neji-onee-san por si preguntaba

-Sasuke: OK, yo ya termine – respondió de espaldas a ella – vámonos…

Sasuke observo serio a la chica quien estaba roja hasta las orejas. El azabache se acerco peligrosamente a ella aprisionando su cintura

-Hinata: Sasu… - fue interrumpida

-Sasuke: Shhh… ahora dime ¿Qué sucedió Hinata? – sonrío egocéntrico, si había algo que le gustaba era poner nerviosa a Hinata, y lo mejor era que solo con él actuaba así

-Hinata: N-no… fue nada

Flash Back

-Hinata: Muchísimas gracias Tenten-chan, de veras

-Tenten: Hai, hai, hai, hai, no te preocupes, después nos cuentas los detalles

-Hinata: Eh, hep?

-Tenten: Tú sabes… - le insinuó – no pensaras, que tú mejor amiga, creerá que te desvelaste, en casa del famoso Uchiha estudiando

-Hinata: Ah… bueno, yo… etto

-Tenten: Tranquila Hinata, por mi no hay problema, pero… se de alguien a quien no le podrás negar esa información jejeje

-Hinata: Oh bueno… - suspiro resignada – supongo que tenía la esperanza

-Tenten: Jajajaja, eso es algo que nunca se pierde, ya sabes como es Ino – dijo alegre – sobre todo con este tipo de temas

Fin del Flash Back

-Sasuke: Ahh… - suspiro – bueno, nos perdamos más tiempo – tomó las llaves de la mesa

-Hinata: Hai! _menos mal que estamos atrasados x3_

-Naruko: Naruto! Te digo que te corras – gritaba una rubia empujando a su hermano, mientras bajaban del avión

-Naruto: Ahh onee-chan, quieres que me caiga? – reclamo

-Naruko: Pues si ese es el precio, para que avances, entonces mi respuesta es si! ¬¬

-Naruto: T-T

-Naruko: Bii – le saco la lengua

Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar al centro del aeropuerto, en donde Naruko se callo al notar que todos los estaban mirando

-Naruko: **Shannaro! Que vergüenza, Naruto me las vas a pagar! **Voy al baño – empujo a su hermano y dándole la espalda le ordenó furiosa – ve a buscar las maletas

-Naruto: Hai, hai -.- como digas

El ojiazúl estaba escuchando música desde su Iphone ***uhyyy que tiene plata =3/**cállate inner ¬¬***, **muy sumido en la canción se le pasó el tiempo y no encontraba la maleta de su hermana, aunque claro esta, no había mucho apuró en ello

Habían llegado al estacionamiento subterráneo, y la chica abrió sus ojos, debido a que venía durmiendo en el viaje, y pudó notar lo tenso que estaba su compañero

-Hinata: Sa-Sasuke-kun tranquilo, ya vas a ver – sonrío – estoy segura de eso

-Sasuke: Mph… yo no estoy preocupado – desvío la mirada apenado – porque piensas eso…

El azabache no supo cuando la peliazúl se había sacado el cinturón, pero, cuando abrió los ojos, se perdió en dos lunas que lo observaban de cerca, mientras un largo cabello caía entre sus piernas. Hinata cerró sus ojos y se apoyo en el pecho del chico, luego de darle un casto beso

-Hinata: Te espero en la recepción, tranquilito – susurro con dulce voz al oído del chico – en un ratito nos vemos

Al salir la ojiperla del auto, Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa y un leve rubor que había subido a sus mejillas

La chica caminaba por el oscuro estacionamiento, escuchando de vez en cuando algunas palabras insinuantes y un tanto pervertidas, asustando a la chica, quien comenzó a correr, llego al ascensor y subió recobrando el aliento. Al llegar a la parte superior del aeropuerto, Hinata logro sentirse más aliviada, pasó por un lugar en donde pasaban girando las maletas de los pasajeros que llegaban, no le faltaba mucho para llegar, cuando observo una maleta de un color naranjo, decorado con una gran, y hermosa mariposa de color rosa, y en una esquina una insignia en forma de espiral, al no ver a nadie cerca, avanzó hacia ella dispuesta a recogerla, pero, cuando se agacho choco su cabeza con alguien, haciéndola caer, Hinata notó después de unos segundos una mano que se extendía para levantarla, ella la acepto y, luego de ponerse de pie se inclino rápidamente pidiendo disculpas, como respuesta solo escucho una risa varonil, y tras eso el sonido de un celular

-¿?: Ah? ok… disculpa, buenos días – el chico poseía un acento extranjero

Ella levanto la mirada para poder verlo, pero, se encontró sola

-¿?: Por cierto muchas gracias! De veras!(inner_kyaa creo saber quien es ^/^ / oki pero no lo digas) – el chico se veía muy lejos, aunque aún así al girar para gritarle esto a la ojiperla, entre la multitud, se diviso al dueño de una gran sonrisa, cabello rubio y unas peculiares marquitas

Una peliazúl había quedado profundamente confundida por la anterior situación, al recordar esa sonrisa, sintió cosas que había sentido solo con un chico, pero, solo antes de haber formalizado su relación, no lo entendía, se había, ¿ruborizado?, a la vez que miles de mariposa revoloteaban por su estomago, no esto no podía ser, por primera vez en su vida había quedado sin palabras delante de un chico que no fuera su querido Sasuke.

-Hinata: _Mi querido Sasuke-kun _– se repitió mentalmente – Dios Sasuke-kun ya debe estar hay! – se sintió observada, no era para menos, después de ese grito todos la habían quedado mirando (¬¬ que nunca han visto a alguien hablar sola)

-Sasuke: Donde rayos se metió? – miró su reloj preocupado

-¿?: Sasuke-chan!

De pronto Sasuke se vio con una rubia, que casi lo bota, colgándole del cuello, el azabache busco fastidiado el rostro de quien no lo quería soltar, pero, al verla no atino más que sujetarla de la cintura levantándola del suelo, sonrientes ambos abrazándose con fuerza

-Sasuke: Naruko onee-chan de verdad que no has cambiado

-Naruko: Jajaja, pues, parece que me viste solo la cara – dijo entre risas, mientras se separaba del azabache, dando un giro coqueto, mostrando su gran pechonalidad

-Sasuke: Wuau onee-chan 0_0, si que no te han pasado los años en vano

-Naruko: ^/^ ahy niñito, que me sonrojo – dijo apenada – tú también, estas mucho más alto, mira si ya me ganaste – indico la notable diferencia de altura

-¿?: Eh! Teme tanto tiempo! – grito un rubio a lo lejos

-Sasuke: Naruto – se le figuro una sonrisa de rabia, y al tenerlo al frente le dio un corto golpe en la cabeza – dobe!, porque tienes que gritar

-Naruto: Ah, teme pasó solo un par de minutos contigo, y ya quiero devolverme a Chile (inner_n-no Naruto-kun, si lo haces el fic sería muy corto/shhhh inner me interrumpes, inner_gomene)

-Naruko: Muy bien, Naruto ya es suficiente – le reprimió a su hermano – Sasuke-chan ahora que ya estamos listos nos podemos ir, me mata el cansancio

-Naruto: Jajaja! - señalo con burla a su hermana – pero, si estuviste sentada por más de 15 horas!

De un momento a otro, un rubio estaba noqueado en el piso

-Sasuke: _Oh dios tal vez hayan cambiado físicamente, pero, siguen siendo los mismos _– pensó – Púes tenemos que esperar a alguien más

-Naruto/ko: Mmm... A quien?

-¿?: Sa-Sasuke-kun – alguien tocó el hombro del azabache por la espalda

-Sasuke: Naruko, dobe, les presento a Hinata, mi novia – presento con orgullo a la sonrojada peliazul que había llegado

-Naruto: NANNII! – grito cubierto por las maletas

-Naruko: Naruto, se más educado – dijo dándole un codazo al rubio, luego se giro para ver a la ojiperla que se había escondido detrás de Sasuke por el grito del chico – disculpa a mi hermano, es un poco explosivo, mucho gusto soy Naruko Uzumaki

-Hinata: Hai, Sasuke-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti, y de tu hermano… - se detuvo tratando de ver al chico, oculto detrás de la montaña de maletas – Naruto-san?

-Naruto: Si encantado – dejo las maletas en el piso

Los dos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos

-Naruto: Oye, pero si tú eres la chica de hace un rato

-Hinata: S-si mi no-nombre e-es Hinata Hy-Hyuga – tartamudeo, desviando la mirada hacia el piso

-Naruko: Valla, parece que te buscaste una chica tímida Sasuke-chan ^^

-Sasuke: S-si en ocasiones se comporta así ^^" jeje – río confundido – _pero que rayos te sucede Hinata _– de un rápido movimiento levanto la maleta de Naruko, y sujeto firme la mano de la ojiperla, algo más serio dijo – Ok ahora estamos listos – y les indico a los chicos que avanzaran

-Naruto: Muy bien, vámonos! – tomó a Naruko de la mano arrastrándola mientras corría alegre

El viaje fue "tranquilo"; Sasuke sentado en el piloto, conducía un tanto arto por los comentarios de su amigo, quien no paraba de criticar, su forma de conducir

-Naruto: Por dios teme, a este pasó no llegaremos nunca

-Sasuke: Te quieres callar, has estado taladreandome la oreja desde que nos subimos al auto – miro por el reflector, y vio a los ojos de Hinata – además no vamos solos _no quiero perder a alguien importante nuevamente_

Las chicas por su parte, bueno, Naruko por su parte, conversaba y conversaba de forma muy animada, mientras que Hinata escuchaba muy atentamente

-Naruko: Te lo digo, la vida haya fue un martirio, la comida ishh mas desabrida que otro poco, el idioma no podía ser mas complicado, gracias a Kami que ya todo acabo

-Hinata: Valla, pero, algún encanto debe haber tenido

-Naruko: Bueno… yo al menos no le encontré ninguna gracia, aunque… - giro a ver a su hermano, quien la miró extrañado, y luego soltó la sonrisa típica de los Uzumaki (zorruna) – tal vez Naruto pueda contarnos algo, ó no?

-Sasuke: Haber Naruko-onee-chan yo quiero escuchar, haber que fue lo que hizo de interesante, Naruto por haya – observo co complicidad a la rubia

El ojiazul sudaba de los nervios, talvez que diría su hermana. Hinata parecía ser la única que no entendía el porque Naruto se hallaba tan nervioso (es muy inocentona ^^")

-Naruko: Bueno, ya Sasuke-chan insiste tanto… digamos que rima con Verónica, Claudia, Luz… - no pudo seguir porque el rubio le cubrió rápidamente la boca

-Hinata: _Será muy buen amigo, pero si lo que dice Naruko-san es verdad no es más que un mujeriego _– pensó – **que desilusión, un momento, a mi que me interesa**

Los chicos por fin habían llegado, y Naruko con Sasuke, seguían molestando al pobre de Naruto, el cuál se había enrojecido hasta la orejas, Hinata se ocultaba detrás de Sasuke, para no topar con Naruto, el porque ella no sabia, para su suerte el azabache parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Al entrar en la casa Sasuke le pidió a la ojiperla que le indicara a Naruko su nuevo cuarto que estaba en el tercer piso, mientras que el acompañaba a Naruto a la suya que estaba a dos piezas de la de él

-Naruto: Wow teme!, Itachi y tú si que se han dado la buena vida – se lanzaba en la nueva cama – a propósito, y tú hermano

-Sasuke: Se le borro la sonrisa del rostro – Debe estar por llegar

-Naruto: Como? Que no durmió aquí? – el rubio tomó actitud preocupada

-Sasuke: Solo digamos que han cambiado muchas cosas por aquí


	5. Como todo empezó part 3

Antes ke nada kiero pedir muxas disculpas por toda la tardanza se juntaron muxas cosas entre todas, el formateo de mi Pc y no poder instalar Microsoft créanme ke es un gran dilema ._. Como sea aki tienen la contii ke la disfruten

Un paso (Parte 3)

-Mientras con las chicas-

-Hinata: Bueno Naruko-san este es tu nuevo cuarto – abrió la puerta – espero te sientas cómoda, se que no tiene mucho estilo, pero, hay una linda vista

A Naruko le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, camino despacio hacia el balcón, y hay pudo divisar un lugar con el cuál había pasado horas y horas jugando con esa persona, ese columpio, definitivamente habían sido los momentos más felices de su infancia

-Naruko: Con lagrimas en los ojos se giro – Hinata muchísimas gra… - dejo caer sus maletas sorprendida por quien la observaba

-¿?: Tanto tiempo, Naruko – hablo posado en el marco de la puerta un pelinegro de camisa blanca abotonada a medias, con unos jeans negros sueltos, descalzo, poseedor de unos hermosos ojos negros

-Naruko: I-ta-chi-kun – la rubia avanzó 2 pasos temblorosos, acompañados de una débil sonrisa.

Se sintió preparada para sentir el duró piso, pero, sorprendida abrió los ojos al sentir unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían, sonrojada miro al chico que tantas noches le había robado el sueño, y lentamente cerro los ojos acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, pero, algo arruino el momento

-Naruko: Itachi! Estas apestado a alcohol! – intento de zafarse del azabache, aunque fue inútil, el pelinegro seguía acercándose

Naruko comenzaba a asustarse temblando de los nervios por la actitud de Itachi, el joven al notar el miedo en el rostro de la rubia, sonrío, se levanto con ella aún aferrada y la tiro en la cama

-Itachi: Sigues siendo una llorona molestia – después de esto salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por fuera

Naruko se tocó el brazo (le temblaban las manos) al verlo, noto que se le habían formado 3 pequeños moretones /inner_¬¬ que delicada/, comenzó a llorar, no se la podía creer, Itachi nunca la había tratado así, intento ahogar su llanto contra a almohada, trataba de explicarse lo ocurrido, y algo se le vino a la mente, la causa de el porque perdieron el contacto, por supuesto! hay estaba la razón, ahora era ella la que se odiaba

En la habitación del azabache menor una ojiperla tocó la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente, como para que se pudiera ver su rostro

-Hinata: Sa-Sasuke-kun – el chico estaba solo

-Sasuke: Pasa Hinata – la tomó de la mano y la guío hacia un sillón, junto a su cama – que sucede?, has estado actuando algo rara – dijo, comenzando a acariciarle su cabello

-Hinata: N-no nada, no entiendo d-de que… - sus palabras fueron cortadas, por un profundo beso, se ruborizo – n-no Sasuke-kun, y si alguien nos ve

Narra Hinata:

Wuau no sabía que Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan impulsivo, a pesar de que estos son los primeros minutos que no hallábamos solos desde lo que ocurrió anoche /inner:dios hasta con recordarlo me sonrojo/, como sea el nunca se había comportado así, es decir cuando estábamos con más gente con muchísima suerte me tomaba la mano, según él porque decía que era una cursilería /inner_machista/

-Sasuke: Tranquila – me sujeto de la cara como una niña, como odio cuando hace eso – el dobe esta desempacando, supongo que Naruko estará acostada, e Itachi aún no llega

-Hinata: Demo… - que hacer – Naruto-kun, puede volver en cu-cualquier momento - Sasuke-kun se separó de mí, salvada, se acomodó y había tomado actitud pensativa, de pronto clavo sus ojos en mi, parecía analizar cada detalle de mi rostro, pero, no entiendo porque se había puesto así de serio, mas parecía… molesto?. En eso su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Sasuke: Mph… con que Naruto-kun? – dijo subiendo la mirada al techo, pero, no entendía, ese era su nombre, o me equivoco?

No espere que Sasuke-kun siguiera hablando, y me levante ruborizada debido a que al besarme, el vestido se me había corrido más específicamente el escote mostraba más de lo que debía, y la falda se había subido un poco, de inmediato recordé lo que le venía a decir a Sasuke-kun

-Hinata: A-además Itachi onii-san y-ya llegó – la preocupación volvió a mi y baje la mirada

-Sasuke: Que sucedió esta vez?, no te abra hecho algo – se me acerco de forma muy precipitada

-Hinata: N-no, - negué rápidamente – es solo, q-que otra vez llego ebrio, y bueno – estaba tan nerviosa que lo único a que atine fue a posar mi dedo sobre el labio – b-bueno y-ya es la tercera vez en esta semana – no aguante más la pena y comencé a sollozar

Itachi siempre a sido una persona, a la cuál yo podía admirar, lo conocí desde mucho antes que Sasuke, era asombroso como cuido a mi azabache durante tanto tiempo, él siempre me defendía delante de mi padre, al cuál era al único a quien Sasuke-kun no le contrariaba, apoyo al 100% la relación nuestra desde el comienzo, a pesar de nunca haberle conocido una pareja, fans no le faltaban _se podría decir que ese era el mal Uchiha_. Pero, todo cambio hace 2 años. Comenzó a ponerse muy agresivo con Sasuke-kun y su carácter se había vuelto de amistoso a repelente, en dos ocasiones ya a golpeado a Sasuke y habrían sido tres si no hubiera estado en la casa ese día, hubo otro incidente que ocurrió, con los dichosos nuevos "amigos" de Itachi onii-san, pero, eso es algo de lo cual Sasuke-kun no se puede enterar, de saberlo, ni siquiera yo podría controlar su reacción

Narro iio:

Al ver a la ojiperla comenzar a llorar, el azabache sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta bajo la mirada y dio un corto, pero, fuerte golpe contra el muro, Hinata levanto la cabeza asustada, aún le lagrimeaban los ojos, al verlo pudo observar como esos pozos sin fondo la analizaban seriamente, demostrando de a poco una gran impotencia.

-Sasuke: Esto es el colmo! - grito un tanto exasperado - gracias a ese idiota, en este último tiempo has terminado siendo siempre la más perjudicada – apoyo cansado su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, y susurro – no me gusta verte triste

Hinata calmo su pena al ver al chico así, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero, el azabache se había levantado bruscamente. Al darse vuelta la joven un poco confundida alzo la mano intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue inútil

-Sasuke: Ese cretino me las va a pagar – dicho esto salio rápidamente de la habitación, dando un fuerte portazo

Por otro dormitorio se encontraba un rubio hallado en el 7º sueño, cuando lo sorprendió un mal despertar, debido al estrepitoso portazo proveniente de alguna pieza cercana.

-Naruto: Ah? Que?... les juro que yo no… solo fue un sueño… _pero que rayos fue ese ruido_

Narra Naruto:

Mmm… ahora que lo pienso a lo mejor le sucedió algo a Sasuke /inner_ese dobe me dejo mas que nervioso con esa conversación SHANNARO/ me dispuse a investigar que había sido ese ruido, después de todo ya se me había quitado el sueño. Al abrir la puerta vi a Sasuke subir casi corriendo, quizás había pasado algo malo, salí de la pieza muy tranquilamente, a pesar de que estaba preocupado por el teme, aún seguía adormilado, pero, algo me quito el sueño de golpe, depronto escuche a una chica llorar a mares

_Naruko _– pensé – corrí hacia el lugar de donde venia la voz, llegue a la puerta, y no pensé más y la abrí, pero encontré algo que no esperaba

-Naruto: Hinata…

Allí estaba el rostro de esa extraña y peculiar criatura, sin duda alguna, la primera vez que nos vimos por Kami que locura, en búsqueda de la maleta de mi hermana me encuentro a una belleza andante dueña de el rubor de mejillas más adorable que haya visto, de alguna forma me hacía sentir nostálgico, pero, que decepción al enterarme que era la novia de Sasuke /innerNaruto: OUH ese si que fue un golpe bajo/ aunque gracias a la torpe de Naruko onee-san de seguro que tiene una pésima impresión de mi. Pero, ahora la veía diferente estaba… llorando?, pero, que rayos había sucedido aquí?

Al escucharme levanto su cabeza asustada, se limpio el rostro, y desvío la mirada rápidamente, avance cauteloso para no asustarla

-Hinata: ¿Q-qué es l-lo que miras? – me dijo cruzándose de brazos y piernas

-Naruto: **wow que agresiva -** Pues no se ve todos los días a la novia de tu amigo llorar así - a pesar de decirlo sarcásticamente no pude evitar soltar una de mis risas – oye, pero, hablando enserio, pasó algo con Sasuke? – es increíble como pude cambiar mis expresiones

-Hinata: N-no creo, que y-yo tenga porque de-decírtelo – me respondió fríamente y dicho esto se paró de la cama, estaba a punto de irse cuando se giró un poco permitiéndome ver sus bien formadas curvas, claro está muy disimuladamente – dile a Sasuke-kun que me fui a casa y que mañana lo esperare en el cerezo de la escuela – no me mostró su rostro por unos flecos que lo cubrían, pero, por su voz se notaba lo seria que estaba

Se fue después de esto, no le di importancia y fui a buscar a Sasuke, pero al salir de la habitación me encontré con nada más y nada menos que…

-Naruto: Itachi onii-san! – no lo pude evitar, el azabache cuando se giro yo ya le había dado un fuerte golpe en la espalda

-Itachi: Enano!, parece que tú altura no a sido lo único en lo que has cambiado – me sonrío de mala gana, mientras me hacia una enorme coscorrón

-Naruto: Ahgrrr! – si que me había dolido – ufff parece que alguien tubo una noche agitada - dije mientras me tapaba la nariz, para evitar el olor a a distintos tragos que desprendia Itachi

-Itachi: Digamos que si… - me dijo serio y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera y entonces grito – Sasuke, ya llegue!

Narra Sasuke

Me encontraba más que cabreado, ese maldito siempre deja la grande en la casa, pero, ahora si que me harte, a mi que me haga lo que se le antoje, pero, a Hinata nadie me la toca. Se que a ella no le gusta causar problemas, y probablemente se sienta culpable **Aunque se ve tan linda cuando llora pero ese no es el caso!**

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y al entrar en la habitación de Naruko donde supuse estaría Itachi, ejemm pues… no me encontré lo que esperaba

-Naruko: Oh! Sasuke-chan, sucedió algo? – no pude soportarlo, fue demasiado para mi,

Naruko se encontraba cubierta solo con una diminuta toalla que para rematar era mía! _**PERO QUE DEMONIOS!**_Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor del agua, al parecer acababa de salir de la ducha, comenzó a acercarse a mi muy despacio, y extendió su mano hacia mi rostro, pero, los nervios me dominaron y la esquive velozmente, me miro extrañada, como si no supiera porque lo hice. No le di tiempo para hablar, cuando ya me había marchado sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Suspire aún sonrojado por la escena anterior, mientras me apoyaba en la puerta, después de un rato me calme y baje las escaleras, intente recordar el porque subí, pero, me resulto inútil, reflexione sobre lo ocurrido, y llegue a la conclusión de que Naruko ya debe estar acostumbrada, a esa clase de cosas pues si no mal recuerdo, haze ya 3 años que vivía absolutamente sola con el dobe, sin embargo… aun así, yo he vivido prácticamente solo con mi hermano, Hinata viene muy seguido aquí, pero, no es lo mismo. Supongo que tener una mujer en la casa va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

Ahora solo quería un buen masaje por parte de mi niña, al llegar a mi habitación, la encontré vacía, me extraño, pero, antes de que hiciera algo escuche que Naruto me gritaba

-Naruto: Si buscas a Hinata, se fue hace un rato – dijo mientras se lavaba los dientes en el marco de la puerta

-Sasuke: Tú la acompañaste mientras yo había subido? – le pregunte tratando de no mostrar mucho interés en el asunto

-Naruto: Por supuesto – dijo esto entrando a la habitación, mientras yo fruncía el ceño

Lo seguí, tratando de estar tranquilo, aunque seguía inquieto por el hecho de que Hinata había estado a solas con el dobe tanto rato, lo único que me reconfortaba era que estamos hablando de Naruto ¬¬U. Me quede hablando con el un rato de cosas irrelevantes, hasta que me dijo algo que me dejo un tanto intrigado

-Sasuke: Enserio que sigues siendo un baka! - dije intentando hacerlo enojar, como adoraba fastidiarlo, calmaba mis preocupaciones y era un buen hobby

-Naruto: Y tú te has vuelto mucho más engreído, con eso de tener novia

-Sasuke: ¬/¬ mph… - rayos no tengo como contradecir eso

-Naruto: Hablando de la princesa… - no pudo terminar porque le di un golpe en la cabeza – okey, okey! Hablando de ELLA – recalco la palabra - me dijo que te iba a esperar en el cerezo de la escuela, al parecer estaba algo preocupada

-Sasuke: ¬¬ tsk…

No muy lejos de la mansión Uchiha, una chica acababa de llegar a su departamento, debido a la hora, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, tiro las llaves junto con su bolso en la cama. Abrió la puerta del baño y lleno la tina, después de un rato un vapor espeso la rodeaba, se incorporo dentro del agua, y sentía como su cabello flotaba en esta. Un aroma a cerezos rodeaba el ambiente, y un sonrojo causado por el calor, decoro sus mejillas, que combinaba a la perfección con el peculiar rosa de su cabello

Suspiro y jugo con sus piernas dentro de la cálida agua. Tenía una dulce sonrisa, que daba un aire pacifico, hasta que recordó la razón por la cual estaba hay, tendría que vigilar a su querido primo, conversaría con la alegre Naruko, se encontraría con las amigas que a pesar de haber estado muy poco tiempo con ellas, había creado fuertes lazos, y por fin conocería a ese tal Sasuke. Su primo siempre hablaba de él desde pequeños, en un comienzo Sakura estaba curiosa por conocerlo, pero pasaron los años y siempre que nombraban el apellido Uchiha, los hermanos Uzumaki actuaban de forma triste. Por eso la pelirosa, empezó sin siquiera conocerlos a sentir, un tanto de rencor hacia ellos /en este fic Sakura es muy protectora con Naruto, incluso con Naruko/

Salio del baño con una bata, y el pelo húmedo miro por la ventana, y admiro a la hermosa luna, después de unos segundos, bajo la mirada, y pudo divisar a una joven de largo cabello azulado, que usaba un vestido suelto, de hermosa figura, al parecer de su edad (**a que no saben quien es? :D**, iio: cállate)

-Sakura: Que color de cabello más extraño – susurro un tanto extrañada **- JA! Lo dice la que tiene pelo rosado** - sentencio una voz en su mente - ¿quien eres? **- no me digas que ya te olvidaste de tu inner? -** pero… que no te elimino la terapia o.O **sakura-chan sakura-chan… deberías saber que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente **- y yo que quería tener una vida relativamente normal – suspiro en dirección a colocarse su piyama

SII! Porfin tengo reviews TwT! Creo ke llorare de la emocipon :D!  
**inner: no seas nena y contesta ke los reviews hoy en día están muy caros xDD**

lol!

**SawakoHyuuga:** ok! Después de muchos siglos he aki la contii, y sii a mi también me gusta muxo el sasuhina pero OJO ke keda muxa historia por delante aún xD

**Oyuki Chan: **awww muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ke te hayas kedado enganchada de mi historia owo ojala ke la tardanza no me haga perder un lector . y nos te preocupes si Naruko-chan esta es porque tiene un papel importante owo

**HoshitaSweet:** jejeee pues todo se ira descubriendo lo único ke te aseguro, es ke esta no será un fic con un final obio **/lo dice pork nisikiera ella sabe como terminara!/ **cállate inner ¬¬ como sea todo se verá, y también te aseguro ke de ahora en adelante las contii estarán semanales owo sin falta! 8D

Kieren contii? Dejen reviews


	6. Mal augurio

**Antes que nada recordar como siempre ke los personajes de naruto no son mios, si fueran… ni Hinata ni Naruto serian vírgenes y Sakura estaría sola y abandonada xD**

Narro iio ^_^:

Había amanecido, y Sakura ya estaba haciendo su pieza, le encantaba el hecho de vivir sola, sus padres confiaban mucho en ella así que no se le hizo difícil convencerlos para que hiciera este viaje. Sakura siempre fue una chica responsable con sus estudios y obedientes sobre lo que contaba a las normas de su hogar, definitivamente ante los ojos de cualquiera de las personas mayores de su familia una chica muy madura, el ejemplo a seguir. Pero, esto cambiaba al estar con sus amigos y queridos primos. Con un alto sentido de la moda, una feminidad y cuerpo envidiable, pero, sobre todo una facilidad increíble de conseguir cualquier candidato del sexo opuesto que se propusiese, hasta ahora no había ningún chico que se le hubiese resistido.

Sin duda alguna la pelirosa era el prototipo de chica perfecta, porque a pesar de su físico, carácter sobre protector y capacidad de conquista, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a otorgar amistad, siempre sonriente

Con su labor por fin hecha, Sakura se dirigió al living, dejo su maleta en el gran sillón de cuero blanco, del cual se enamoro al verlo en la vitrina de una tienda antes de realizar el viaje. Un tanto distraída mientras se preparaba el desayuno la chica levanto su muñeca y pudo observar la hora que indicaba su hermoso reloj color rosa pálido 

Sakura: Las 7:50am! – grito a todo pulmón mientras tomaba su mochila y corría hacía la puerta – hay no, no, no… - dijo luchando con la cerradura de la puerta, en medio de un trabalenguas de llaves

Cuando por fin logró cerrar con llave la puerta, bajo corriendo las escaleras, hasta llegar así a una pequeña esquina de la reja en la que había dejado estacionada su motocicleta. Definitivamente uno de sus más grandes tesoros de un color negro como la noche, con hermosas flores de cerezos de un color rosa y damasco pálido, como decoración. Un regalo de su padre

Agradeció el hecho de ya no tener su vieja bici y no perdió más tiempo, después de todo le quedaban solo 10 minutos para llegar a su nueva escuela, en definitiva este sería un largo día

Por otro lado de la ciudad 2 chicos, acababan de llegar a la zona de la secundaria de Konoha, ganándose diversas miradas por parte de sus compañeras, causando con ello múltiples rumores, aunque uno de ellos parecía estar acostumbrado

-¿?: Por Kami-sama… miren hay esta Sasuke-kun – comento una chica que miraba por la ventana del aula

-¿?: Oh… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy? Ah… - dijeron en suspiro un grupo de chicas, cuando divisaron al Uchiha

-¿?: Oye, ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo, que esta a su lado? - las miradas del grupo de chicas se desviaron y lograron ver al rubio que venía junto al azabache

-¿?: Ni idea, tal vez sea nuestro día de suerte y sea nuevo, huy… solo espero que sea soltero

Esperanzadas, las jóvenes seguían mirando por la ventana, cuando alguien las interrumpió – tsk, es que ustedes nunca aprenden

-¿?: Oh, Karin! Ya viste al nuevo

-Karin: La misma, y aún no, ni siquiera he podido ver a mi Sasuke-kun, pero, no les he dicho ya, miles de veces que si el chico esta bueno no importa si tiene novia o no***inner_pero que pu#€...** iio_relajate un poco ¬¬*

Karin era una chica de cabellos y ojos rosa chillón, un proporcionado cuerpo, con cintura adecuada, sus grandes curvas se podían notar a simple vista por lo ajustado que usaba su uniforme, y la reducida falda, poseía unas facciones y gafas que le daban un aire autoritario. Era del tipo de chicas que se deslumbraba por lo material y lo físico, pero, al tener una presa era capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de conseguirlo

-¿?: Claaaro… como a ti te a dado tan buen resultado con Sasuke – dijo sarcástica una chica sentada en la ultima fila de la sala, quien había escuchado la conversación

-Karin: Solo es cuestión de tiempo "Barbie", además esa "tarada cara de ciega" no es contrincante para mi ***WTF O.ó** iio_ni una palabra! **MPH!***

Narra Ino ^_º

Al escuchar lo que había dicho esa 4 ojos, lo único que quería era retorcerle el cuello _si que disfrutaría de eso kukuku_, y de no estar comenzando recién la semana bien lo hubiera echo, pero, tenía una mejor idea, no por nada conozco a la perfección al chico del que hablan

-Ino: Me pare y aplaudí – muy bien Karin es muy cierto, yo soy una "Barbie" personificada, es decir mírame – di una vuelta para llamar su atención – ojos con hermoso color celeste cielo, un largo cabello rubio, y cuerpo perfecto – al decir esto la boba arrugo el seño*perfecto lo estaba logrando* demo… creo que no he podido escuchar bien que digamos lo último que dijiste

En ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió, gracias a Kami-sama, Karin no logro percatarse de esto, todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan, no tolere más y se me dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, lo que causo por fin que Karin explotara

-Karin: Parece que lo teñido te afecto la cabeza, dije que esa descerebrada es una "tarada cara de ciega"

Din-din-din tenemos una ganadora. Al decir esto la presumida sentencio su condena, deleitándome mientras observaba como el recién llegado quien escucho lo ultimo, la empujaba bruscamente con el hombro, mientras mantenía la mirada baja al dirigirse a su asiento. Y lo mejor fue que cuando ella quiso enfrentarlo diciéndole quizás que insultos, se encontró con la peor de las miradas frías, del mismísimo…

-Ino: Sasuke! – grite saludándolo feliz por mi triunfo

Me acerque un poco, y pude notar como Karin se levantaba del suelo, maldiciéndome por lo bajo, y a cada chica que se le quedaba viendo le lanzaba una mirada que de seguro podría llegar a competir con la de Sasuke

Después del alboroto, decidí romper el silencio e investigar sobre cierto tema que me tenía intrigada desde el fin de semana ¬w¬

-Ino: Y bien Sasuke – dije incandome a su lado, para poder quedar a su altura, puesto que seguía sentado en su pupitre - ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana?

-Sasuke: Como siempre… - dijo echándose en su silla cansado – aburridísimo

-Ino: Oh! ¿Enserio? Pero que extraño, lo que sucede es que Hinata tuvo su celular apagado durante todo el sábado y el domingo – insinúe divertida – y por ello supuse que tú sabrías algo

En ese momento Sasuke recobro la postura en su asiento, me confesó que había salido con ella, durante el fin de semana, y me pidió, que no dijera nada, puesto que mi querida amiga tendría problemas en su hogar si esto pasaba, el pobre se veía demasiado urgido sobre el asunto

-Ino: Tranquilo, sabes que yo nunca diría algo que los perjudicara, soy tu única amiga, y siempre he defendido a Hinata – Sasuke suspiro aliviado – aunque… - me miro nervioso – debiste haber visto tu cara! wuajajaja – le dije indicándolo mientras lloraba de la risa – oye, pero, ya hablando enserio, ¿no sabes como a que hora va a llegar?

Narro iio ^_^:

-Ino: Es que le tenía una gran sorpresa, que de seguro la pondrá extremadamente feliz

-Sasuke: Y se puede saber, cuál es esa gran noticia?... – pregunto disimulando interés

-Ino: Un secreto – lo interrumpió, causando una mueca en el azabache

Si existía alguien, mas cerrado en sus pensamientos, que él era aquella rubia, y eso era una de las cosas, que la habían convertido en su mejor amiga, bueno no es que tuviera muchas que digamos, con Tenten lograba saludarse gracias a su novia, pero, nunca entablo una conversación más haya, y las demás pues con tanto griterío, contando el hecho de que siempre lo perseguían, pues… no daban muchas ganas de hablar. Ino al percatarse de las miradas disimuladas, y las excusas que hacía el azabache para ir a la casa de la Hyuuga, a diferencia de cualquier fangirl de este, y para poder alegrar un poco a la ojiperla, en los momentos en que ella no la acompañara, decidió ayudarlo para que pudiera acercársele

-Ino: Cambiando de tema – el chico levanto la mirada de forma despreocupada – el viernes que no me dijiste que hoy llegaría, tu amigo… el rubio, etto…

-Sasuke: Naruto. Tsk, ese dobe, tubo que ir a la oficina de la directora – respondió un tanto cabreado, haciendo memoria de cómo su amigo se había olvidado de mandarle su expediente permanente a la directora.

La ojiazul lo miro un extrañada, pero, prefiriendo omitir comentarios sobre esto. Así la conversación fluyo con cosas irrelevantes, aunque graciosas.

En el directorio, Naruto comenzaba a quemarle los nervios a la directora Tsunade, una mujer rubia, con ojos color almendra y piel pálida, y un exuberante busto, representaba a una mujer joven, sin embargo poseía unos 50 años de edad

-Naruto: Ya le he dicho como 4 veces, que tengo 16 años

-Tsunade: Y como pretendes, que con ese asentó tan extraño te entienda! – el rubio iba a responder, pero, después de escuchar lo ultimo calló desanimado, presentía esto, más que mal estuvo 10 años lejos, y se logró adaptar muy bien al español – como sea, estarás en el mismo curso que Uchiha Sasuke, y según tengo entendió, hay más de un chico que conoces en esa clase – en ese instante se escucho que golpeaban la puerta – Pasa Shizune

-Shizune: Con su permiso lady Tsunade – dijo una muchacha de unos 30 años, a la cuál Naruto recordaba

Ninguna de las 2 supo como, ni cuando Naruto estaba abrazando, a la recién llegada levantándola un poco del suelo – Shizune onee-chan… - decía el rubio acariciando su cabeza contra el pecho de la mencionada, de forma sana, pero, causando una irritación enorme en la superiora debido a la forma en que fue totalmente ignorada

-Shizune: Etto… Naruto, a mi también me alegra volver a verte, pero… - señalo a la directora, el chico giro y atino a sentarse, con cara de asustado y un poco avergonzado – ah*suspiro*, bueno, lady Tsunade, aquí esta el informe, de otra de las alumnas trasladadas, la joven Haruno

Al escuchar este apellido, el ojiazul sonrío, aquella ojiverde cumplió con lo dicho, no dudaba que ella tuviera un buen desempeño escolar, ahora, solo le quedaba a él esforzarse, para no provocarle más problemas a su hermana. Luego de esto Naruto salio, con dirección a su nueva aula, siguiendo las instrucciones de un mapa, que le entrego Shizune-san. Concentrado en las indicaciones, avanzaba por los largos y solitarios pasillos, debido a que estaba punto de sonar la campana de entrada. Al cruzar una de las tantas puertas escucho como una chica lloraba, decidió seguir la voz, y se encontró con dos chicas sentadas en una escalera cercana. De seguro eran grandes amigas, se notaba por la forma en que una consolaba a la otra, llamando la atención de Naruto, quien se enterneció al ver como una de las chicas abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello de la otra, tranquilizándola. Era una joven de cabellos rubios muy claros, y ojos color lila, con un busto mucho más grande que la de su compañera, el cual se dejaba ver claramente por su uniforme, el chico sonrío con picardía, a su parecer ambas eran preciosas, y disfrutaría mucho conocerlas mejor, después de todo se cambio de país, pero, no de estilo de vida. Aunque esto tardaría un rato, primero debía hallar la dichosa aula, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando noto que había perdido el papel

-Naruto: … ttebayo… – suspiro – bueno, esta es una perfecta chance jeje – se consoló avanzando hasta sus presas

-¿?: E-esa teñida, snif, es una idiota – sollozo en el hombro de su amiga, abrazándola fuerte

-¿?: Losé – recordó, a la astuta Yamanaka - pero eso te sirve para que seas más cuidadosa Karin – sonrío dulce, peinando los rosados cabellos de su amiga con los dedos – sabes a la perfección que no se debe subestimar a Ino, supongo que ya le estarás preparando alguna mala treta, o no?

-Karin: Como me conoces – endoblo sus labios en una sonrisa venenosa, mientras se incorporaba – ya se me ira a ocurrir algo jaja

Las amigas reían animadas, se podría decir que solo se tenían mutuamente. A pesar de vivir de lujos, a causa del trabajo de sus padres Karin convivía prácticamente sola. Su amiga por otro lado, vivía de allegada en la casa de su tío, alguien que la aborrecía hasta el alma, todo debido a algo que para una persona sensata ni siquiera resultaría su culpa. Ambas eran temidas por la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, podían llegar a ser extremadamente vengativas con su terreno, refiriéndose sobre todo a chicos, llegando a hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que les gustaba, gracias a eso se habían ganado sus seudónimos "las hermanas víboras" siempre juntas preparando CUALQUIER COSA

-Naruto: Etto discúlpenme señoritas, pero… – se disculpo risueño llamando la atención de las chicas – estoy un poco perdido

-Karin: Dinos a donde necesitas ir - sacudió elegante su cabellera, dejando atrás sus lagrimas, para quedar con postura en alto

-Naruto: _Primer golpe perfecto _– pensó, sonriendo de manera seductora – púes verán necesito llegar al aula de 3º, y quisiera saber si unas chicas tan bonitas como ustedes, tendrían la amabilidad de llevarme

-¿?: Ara pero si nos lo pides de esa forma no hay manera de que nos neguemos – peino delicada su cabello detrás de su oreja – ella es Karin, y yo – sonrío de forma seductoramente inocente, extendiendo su mano – Shion, un placer

-Naruto: El placer es todo mío preciosa – le guiño el ojo, mientras besaba su mano – muchas gracias por ayudar a este humilde cabeza hueca jeje

-Karin: Oh por favor, no te digas así, alguien tan galán como tú, se me hace imposible – tomó su brazo presionándolo contra su pecho

-Naruto: Bueno, entonces vamos después de todo ya van a comenzar las clases, y no le quiero dar una mala impresión al maestro

-Shion: Oh tranquilo dulzura, si algo caracteriza a Kakashi-sensei, es que siempre llega tarde

-Naruto: Lo que pasa es que necesito, hallar a mi prima antes de la hora de entrada, además debo encontrarme con Sasuke o sino tendré problemas

-Karin: Woo – la ojirosa le brillaron los orbes al oír el nombre – tú conoces a Sasuke-kun

-Naruto: Jeje, como siempre el teme con su buena reputación con las chicas – carcajeo recordando el primer día de escuela – púes si, nos criamos juntos de pequeños, de hecho ahora vivimos juntos con nuestros hermanos

-Shion: Asombroso, pero dinos, aún no sabemos tú nombre – le susurro cariñosa al oído

-Naruto: Sonrío por el interés de la rubia – Muy bien, si así lo quiere señorita Shion – se detuvo mirándola de frente - Naruto Uzumaki – se inclino – a sus servicios.

Con esto dicho, los chicos siguieron su camino

Hello! Si sii disculpen la demora u.u bueno solo digamos ke los trabajos d la U están pesados x.x  
ahorita a los reviews

**nahuni1**awww muchas gracias k buena ke te haya gustado el fic ojala este capi tambn te agrade y kn sabe en una de esas sale hasta un pentágono amoroso xDD ok no jajjaj

Recuerden si kieren contii dejen muxos reviews :D … porfavor ;_;


End file.
